Call processing sits at the intersection of a continuing convergence between the computer and telecommunications industries. The global presence of public switched telephone networks and the availability of private networks make telephone equipment an ideal terminal for accessing computer-based information. Conversely, computer databases provide information which is necessary for enhanced telecommunications services. This natural convergence between the computer and telecommunications industries is facilitated by call processing. Further, integration of automated call control and signal processing algorithms, such as digital audio, image compression, speech recognition and text-to-speech conversion, can enhance many communications processes.
Signal computing refers to low-level manipulation of data in a way that adds value to the data. For example, when information arriving over a telephone line is digitized, compressed, and stored on a disk, value is added because the information has been converted to a more useful format. Signal computing systems combine to provide a foundation for call processing by combining three necessary elements: (a) network interface devices provide input and output of signals that are transmitted and switched in telecommunications networks; (b) digital signal processors and software algorithms transform the signals through low-level manipulation; and (c) application programs provide computer control of the processed signals to bring value to the end user. A Signal Computing System Architecture is a hardware and software architecture which is used to build telecommunications/data-processing systems with multiple technologies and standard interfaces.
A Signal Computing System Architecture promotes growth of the emerging telecommunications/data processing industry by providing an infrastructure for application developers, technology suppliers, tool providers, and system integrators to work together in deploying customer solutions. Such an architecture makes it easier to develop bigger, more flexible, and more sophisticated systems in modular fashion by providing layers of compatible hardware and software elements with open interfaces between them. These open interfaces promote integration and interoperability among specialized products from different vendors.
In order to provide the Signal Computing System Architecture, one needs a bus that allows information to be transmitted and received among resources over multiple lines, which can carry information at high speed, and which can provide out-of-band signaling.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a TDM bus which provides increased bus bandwidth, out-of-band signaling, enhanced switching capabilities, out-of-box expansion capabilities, and increased reliability for use in the Signal Computing System Architecture.